Stranger
by Biko-Biko
Summary: What if Keiko was never there for Yusuke's return? What if she was shipped away overseas before she could even get a chance to see if he really is okay or alive? What if Yusuke found another woman? What if everybody has forgotten about her? Keiko honestly doesn't know, nor does she care anymore... (Full Summary Inside! KeiXKura/KeiXYoko/KeiXKuro)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Keiko stared plaintively at the wall next to her, where the sun was shining. Keiko had closed her curtains earlier that day when the sun started shining brightly, but even that curtains could not prevent the sun's glare from entering to her room. Keiko's mood had not matched the weather, it hasn't for a while, and it'd been annoying her. Keiko had dropped the subject earlier on as it had made her irritated and all that she wanted to do right now was relax.

The door to Keiko's room opened softly as her mother stepped forth into the room, her hair tied back into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck and her apron on. Keiko didn't respond to her mother entering her room but instead tried to act like she was asleep, something that wasn't entirely unusual for her in recent days. Keiko felt the presence of her mother linger for a while longer before leaving, softly closing the door behind her.

Keiko peeped one eye open before the other to ensure that her mother was gone. To say that Keiko was in the mood to talk right now would be an understatement. Keiko absolutely loathed the thought of conversation at the moment, all she wanted was peace and quiet, a thing that, apparently, was not welcomed here by her parents. Keiko remained in her exact position for the remainder of the day, not getting up for the bathroom, to drink or even eat. Keiko just wanted to sleep, and that's exactly what she did until her mother came back again to wake her for dinner.

"Keiko, sweetheart, dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

Mrs. Yukimura sat at the edge of Keiko's bed, looking down at her daughter with a look akin to distress. Mrs. Yukimura could not understand the way her daughter has been acting lately, but she knew that she did not like it. Something was up with Keiko and she so desperately wanted to know what so that she could make it right, but Keiko would not let her in, she hasn't let anyone in for days and Mrs. Yukimura was worried. All she could think about was that something bad was happening to Keiko.

"Are you sure Keiko? You need to eat."

"I'm sure, mom."

Keiko's voice was harsh, something that Mrs. Yukimura has not heard out of her daughter before. Keiko promptly turn over onto her side and snuggled up to her covers, just wanting to be alone, but she would not get that today. Keiko felt her mother's hand rest softly upon her arm and she mentally groaned. Keiko knew what her mother was going to next and prepared herself for it.

"Keiko, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

_Everything was wrong_, nothing was never right since Yusuke's Sensui case. Ever since, things have been all wrong. He wasn't supposed to fight demons or have amazing superpowers. Yusuke was supposed to stay here with her and fight with her about school policy and uniforms. Yusuke wasn't supposed he involved with the world of spirits, not until he dies, but he is. All of it is just too much for Keiko and she is overwhelmed by it, especially that fact that Yusuke left her to go fight with S class demons that could potentially take his life. It was just not right.

"Keiko, we can't help you if you keep things from us. Talking about it will help you feel better."

"I told you, mom, nothing is wrong!" Keiko snapped.

_You could never help_, Keiko thought as she hid her face deeper into the covers. _You would never understand._

Mrs. Yukimura sighed and stood up, exiting the room and going downstairs. Keiko silenced herself and tried to go back to sleep, rather unsuccessfully, for an hour and a half. When Keiko could not lay there anymore she got up and exited her room, going downstairs to eat the dinner she knew her parents preserved for her. Upon reaching the kitchen, however, Keiko was met with a very different sight then she had expected.

Keiko nearly glared at her parents as she retrieved her dinner and sat down at the bar a few seats away from them. The ramen restaurant had already closed so Keiko didn't have to worry about the customers taking up all of the seats. Keiko pulled a pair of wooden chopsticks out from the container set upon the counter and pulled them apart and began eating.

"Keiko, dear…"

Keiko stared at her mother harshly as she ate, waiting for her to continue on. Keiko's look threw her parents of guard seeing as they never had seen that look on their face before. Keiko's parents could tell that she was hiding something, but they assumed it was something bad.

"Me and you father have been talking for a while and have come up with some…alternatives."

Keiko didn't bother to question what that meant, she didn't care to either. She knew that these 'alternatives' have most likely already been arranged ahead of time, like usual from her family. Keiko shot them a look as if to say 'proceed'.

"We found a lovely preparatory academy called Internationale Preparatory Academy that we have enrolled you in, they easily accepted you because of you over achieving grades." Mr. Yukimura spoke.

"We thought that it would be a nice change of life for you Keiko," Mrs. Yukimura spoke, smiling softly at her daughter.

Keiko had caught on to the message latent within her parents words. They thought that she was hiding something serious from them like being bullied or raped by a schoolmate or some other crap. Keiko resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her parents. Keiko could care less about switching schools.

"Where is this preparatory academy?"

Her parents were silent for a while, gazing at each other as if silently debating if they should tell Keiko or not. Keiko ate during her parents' period of silence, not at all in a rush. Keiko turned her attention over towards her parents when her father opened his mouth.

"Keiko, the school is in Germany."

* * *

_As you can see, this is the new updated version of the prologue. I am currently working on the third and fourth chapters of this story as well as editing the first two, but due to the way I have been redoing the first chapter, the rest of the chapters, even the third and fourth, are going to have to be put under some intense editing. I will try to get these chapters out faster for all of you, but anyways, enjoy!_

_~Biko-Biko_


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

Some people stared, most chose to ignore her, either way, she did not look like a native to this country. Keiko slipped away from the heavy pack of people gathering around the baggage claim, being one of the very first of those to reach her bag. Keiko walked slowly and surely, her demeanor poised and confident, at first glance, Keiko was a very intimidating sight. That was at first glance, however, very few ever bothered with Keiko.

The terminal halls of the Japanese airport was, expectedly, crowded, with tourists, businessmen, and sightseers, most of whom are not natives to Japan. Keiko took a quick, analytical look around, spotting some of the adjustments that have been made to the structure. Keiko took a quick look over the crowds of people, skimming each individuals face for any signs of her parents which were promised here. She continued with her slow gait through the terminal, finding so signs of her mother or father anywhere.

Keiko changed her direction to the entrance of the airport, finding no signs of her mother or father there either. She knew that they must've either forgotten or are too busy, reasons that induced no emotion from her. Keiko didn't mind being stood up by her parents, she knew they were growing old, and are busy, and have no time to deal with trivial matters. Keiko sighed, relieved as she had managed to flag down a taxi.

"Where to?"

"The south side of Bunkyoo near Shinjuku."

"Any particular street or place miss?"

"You can choose," Keiko remarked, staring out of the window as the cabby started driving.

"Uh, okay."

Keiko spent her time staring out of the window as the man drived. She could feel the nervousness radiating strongly off of him from where she was. It was overpowering to say the least. Keiko smirked slightly when the man turned on the radio, blasting some sort of K-pop throughout the car.

"I hope you don't mind?"

Keiko shook her head. She did mind. The man's sense of music could be compared to a little kid picking out the 'coolest' looking sword in a weapon shop and trying to fight with it. The cooler looking swords were not for fighting, but for display. Cheap and awful; and this man's sense of music was definitely a display item. Keiko, however, endured the sensory torture, feeling that an argument over music was simply not worth it.

Keiko was relieved when the cabby stopped at the location of his choosing. Keiko stepped out, pulling her suitcase along with her as she went. The taxi driver floored it as soon as she was atop the sidewalk, leaving behind him a trail of smoke and tire marks. Keiko shook her head, knowing the strange man was not a native to this country either.

Taking a good look around, Keiko found herself familiar with this part of town and proceeded on her journey 'home', if she can even call it home anymore. Keiko recalled from a letter written by her parents that a foreign exchange student has taken up residency with them. Undoubtedly by now, she must have meet Keiko's old acquaintances.

Not before long, Keiko found herself standing before her old residence just as sunset hit. Slowing her pace so that she could take a closer look, Keiko examined the establishment. Something felt off to Keiko, but she did not question it. She knew that it will either eventually go away or blossom into something larger, hopefully the former.

Keiko walked up to the house, she could tell that there were people within it, eating hurriedly before they went. It was only a few minutes until closing time when Keiko opened the door and stepped in, watching as the faces of the customers turned towards her as they went to leave. Keiko seated herself at a booth in the middle of the room and waited for someone to come and serve her, but it was not her mother this time.

"May I take your order?"

Keiko nodded, looking up at the beautiful purple haired teen. Keiko knew with no question that this is the foreign exchange student that they were talking about. Violet hair cascaded from the high ponytail she wore and purple-plum colored eyes stared down at her; a small smile graced her lips. Before Keiko could get anything out, her mother was up beside the girl, stern but kindly eyes looked straight down at her.

"I'm sorry, but it is closing time for us. I'm afraid you'll have to go somewhere else."

"Mother, how could you not know who I am?" Keiko smiled slightly.

Keiko watched as her mother, Mrs. Yukimura, caught onto the first part of the sentence and smiled widely, hugging her daughter to her. Keiko tensed when her mother threw her arms around her, sorely wanting to pluck them away but went along with it, no matter how much it bothered her.

Keiko watched as her mother shouted out to her father to come and that 'their daughter was home'. Smiling, her father came around the kitchen table and hugged Keiko. After that it was all a reunion, except the part where she met the purple haired beauty who, Keiko found out, was named Amari Shinji.

After the small family reunion, Keiko was seated and served the meal she was going to order before it had been interrupted. Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura sat around her as well as Amari Shinji, who was unusually shy around her, or so said in her parent's words. Amari just smiled to that comment, but kept her mouth shut as Keiko's parents bombarded her with questions. Especially questions about her looks.

"Keiko, what had happened to your hair?"

Keiko smiled oddly, to say the least, and took a bite of her meal with her chopstick, setting them down and pointing them towards the wall.

"A…bad accident in robotics class," Keiko spoke. Never in a million years would she tell the real reason.

"Oh," was all her mother said.

"So Keiko, how was Germany? What was it like?"

"It was nice," Keiko responded to her father's question.

"Well," Her father continued. "Amari has lived in Germany before during a foreign exchange program."

The attention was shifted to Amari, who seemed uncomfortable.

"Is that so?" Keiko asked.

"Y-yes," Amari answered uncomfortably. Keiko smirked lightly.

"That's nice," Keiko commented and went back to eating her meal.

"I suppose we will let you and Amari bond a little bit," Her mother spoke. "You can tell us more about your trip in the morning."

Keiko nodded and Amari just sat there. Keiko watched as her parents started to run the dish washer and clean up from the day's work before switching her eyes to the girl sitting next to her. Amari was undoubtedly younger than Keiko. While Keiko was eighteen, Amari was, no younger than, 16.

Keiko finished her bowl and made a move to get up, but Amari requested that she took the bowl instead, out of politeness. Keiko agreed and gave her the bowl, getting up after Amari left. Keiko grabbed her suitcase out from underneath the table and headed up stairs without anyone knowing and found her room easily enough. It was all the same, down to the very last drop.

"I see you have found your room."

Keiko turned to see Amari in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her hands behind her back, innocently. Keiko wasn't a big conversationalist, so she kept her words to a minimum.

"Yes."

Amari nodded. "Your parents didn't change anything because they were saving it for when you got back."

"Where do you sleep?" Keiko asked.

"I usually sleep on the bed," Amari admitted, almost embarrassedly. "But you can have it."

Keiko shook her head. "I'll make other arrangements."

Keiko dropped her suitcase off by her desk and pulled out a pair of clothes and a small black bag. She started on her way to the bathroom before suddenly stopping and turning back to Amari, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Do you mind?"

Amari shook her head. Keiko nodded slightly and went into the bathroom. Keiko thought the way everything was still the same was a bit off and noted it but otherwise dismissed it. Keiko turned the cold water on and let it run as she got everything she needed ready for when she exited the shower. Keiko pulled her shampoo and her body wash in with her as she stepped into the shower. Ever since she left Japan, Keiko learned how to shower quick, not liking the vulnerable feeling being naked left with her.

Keiko quickly washed up and stepped out, using one of the spare towels she kept stacked up on the rack beside the shower to dry. Keiko also placed her washes on the rack, but that was all. Throwing her wet hair up into a bun on the top of her head, Keiko quickly applied her necessary deodorant and brushed her teeth before dressing and threw her dirty clothes in the woven hamper after folding them.

Keiko exited the bathroom quiet refreshed and tossed the rest of her thing threw the unzipped part of her suitcase. Keiko knew Amari was watching her from the bed, having already changed into her pajamas for sleep. Keiko exited the room and came back with a pillow and a blanket, throwing the blanket loosely over the floor, Keiko set her pillow on the cover and lied down, stomach facing the ceiling.

The door to Amari and Keiko's room cracked open and her parents said goodnight to both. Keiko responded with nothing and Amari said a soft goodnight before tucking herself up in the covers. Keiko lied there for a few minutes, knowing that Amari was still awake.

"Goodnight Keiko," Amari whispered and cuddled up in the blanket, determined to now sleep.

"Goodnight," Keiko responded, as softly as Amari spoke and turned over onto her side before closing her eyes.

* * *

_The chapter one is completely different from the previous one, I know, but I honestly think it's quiet better. I still don't like the way it turned out, however, and I'm a bit disappointed with the quality, but being since it's nearly four in the morning, I got to give myself credit as well as the fact that I redid this right after I uploaded the new prologue. But whatever, the direction of which this chapter is going I like, it's going to take a few more edits to get it the way I wanted but for now I'm done. Review and tell me what you guys think of the new chapter one. Enjoy!_

_~Biko-Biko_


	3. Chapter Two

Keiko had awaken in time for dinner and clambered down stairs, taking a seat at a booth in the corner of the ramen shop. Keiko's parents brought the plates of food out to the booth Keiko was in and took a seat directly in front of her, Amari situated at her side. All was quite until her mother spoke up, interrupting the silence.

"So Keiko, tell us about Europe. What was it like?"

Keiko set her fork down and grabbed a napkin out of the silver dispenser against the wall, wiping her mouth with it.

"Beautiful, beautiful, place. Plenty of nature and places to visit."

"Tell us a little more about it, Keiko. What are some good places to visit? Places to stay? Were the people friendly?"

"Of course," Keiko responded, stopping to think about just what she should say to her parents.

"The place is very lively, beautiful as I had said. I, personally, like to visit the Italian Riviera."

Everything went silent as they all stared at Keiko.

"What?"

"I just noticed," Amari said. "But you have a thick accent to your voice. It doesn't exactly sound European, though."

"Ah," Keiko dropped her chopsticks and smiled. "I did travel a lot in my spare time."

"Oh really? To where?"

"Tuscany, Italy, Spain, France..."

"Wow," Amari said. Keiko could practically see stars in her eyes. "You're so lucky. I wish I could travel that much."

Keiko smiled lightly. "Maybe I can take you some time."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

Amari threw her arms around Keiko, hugging her as her parents smiled. Keiko, uncomfortable with contact, could think of nothing better than to hug her back, smiling weakly.

After diner had been eaten, Keiko started towards the door, barely managing to slide it open before her families questions attacked her.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving already?"

"Why now?"

"I promise I'll be back soon," Keiko responded. "I won't stay out too late."

"But, I wanted to get to know you a little better," Amari said, sorrowed.

Keiko turned around and leaned down to Amari. "I really like you, Amari. I want to get to know you better, so to make it up to you, I promise to spend a whole day with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Any day you want."

Amari seemed to think about for a moment then smiled. "This Saturday."

Keiko smiled. "Alright."

Keiko stood up straight again and threw her parents her smile, a smile that did not fully reach her eyes, and left.

* * *

"So, you promised a girl you just met that you will spend the day with her and take her out of the country some time, just because she was really attracted to you?"

"Yeah," Keiko responded, raising the shot glass up to her lips and downing it, watching as the bartender, Risha, filled it up again.

"It sounds like you really like her," Risha spoke.

"She's a good girl, she really is," Keiko spoke. "Comes from a wealthy family with parents who hardly know she exists. It's sad, really."

"Hn. it is," Abaruja spoke, swiping the half-empty Jack Daniel's bottle from Risha's hands and downing it all in one drink.

"You're paying for that," Risha spoke as Abaruja slammed the bottle down on the oak counter top. Keiko watched unceremoniously as a crack traveled up the side of the bottle.

"What are you going to do?" Risha asked pried the empty bottle from Abaruja's hand and threw it in a trash bin under the counter.

"Keep my promises," Keiko looked at Abaruja as she stared intensively at the counter top, seemingly thinking.

"Are you going to stop?" She asked, eyes staring deeply into Keiko's.

"I'm in way to deep just to stop. Demons and humans alike across the world have heard of me. It'd be pretty suspicious if you ask me."

Keiko finished her shot cup and slid it off somewhere. "Give me a bottle."

Risha grabbed some random black bottle off of the display and slid it to Keiko, who effortlessly pried the top off and took a long swig.

"So you're not dropping out?"

"No. I think I'm going to take vacation."

"You dumbass," Abaruja cursed. "How does one take vacation when they don't even work for anyone?"

"Easy," Keiko smirked. "I just go home."

Risha smiled widely before turning serious again. "How long is this vacation that you're going to take?"

"Not that long, I was thinking about two months, maybe."

"Two months? Are you fucking crazy? Who the hell am I going to talk to during that time?"

"Well," Keiko started. "You got Risha."

"Risha's not you."*

"Talking shit already?" Risha questioned, leaning on the counter top.

Abaruja ignored her and sighed. "What are you going to do during that time."

"Situate myself."

"How? And we know all of your excuses so don't give us that family shit just to avoid the question."

"Maybe," Keiko spoke. "But I wasn't going to pull that card so if you'd be quiet, I'll tell you."

"Then speak."

"All I'm doing is looking for a place, an apartment, house maybe and apply for college."

"You gettin' a job as well?"

"I already have one."

"Hn."

"What about Amari?" Risha asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You going to fulfill your promises?"

"I already told you," Keiko spoke.

"Seriously though, what are you going to do with her?" Abaruja asked. "I mean, we know she's sorely fond of you, you reek of her by the way, but there's no doubt that she's going to want to follow you around."

"Yeah, you said something about getting an apartment or house, but what if she wants to move in with you?" Risha but in.

"It's more likely that my parents will force her in with me whether she wants to or not. They won't admit it, but they can't stand taking care of another kid by themselves."

"So, your basically saying the only reason she's there is to act like a replacement for you?"

"Basically."

"So then, you'll be left taking care of her like a mother. Feeding her, clothing her, driving her to and from school and on top of that, your duties towards your job and college as well as taking care of the house or apartment," Risha listed off.

"Not to mention your animal you left at my place," Abaruja added.

"That's way more responsibility then a girl your age should even have."

"I know Risha."

"Oh, Keiko, you'll be such a good sister," Abaruja smiled as she teased Keiko. "I wish you were mi-"

Risha laughed along with and at Abaruja as she was pushed out of her chair. Risha was still smiling about Abaruja's tease/joke.

"You should quit laughing, Aba, or do I need to bring up the incident at the Italian Riviera."

Abaruja instantly stilled, a glower in her eyes as she stared up at Keiko.

"What happened at the Riviera?" Risha questioned,

"Nothing," Abaruja answered quickly, cutting off Keiko. "Absolutely nothing."

"If you say so." Risha whistled.

"Hey, hand me another," Abaruja pointed to the bottles on the shelf behind Risha and watched as a random one was delivered to her.

"What am I up to?" Abaruja questioned as she used the bottle opener to peel the quark off of the bottle.

"Six..."

"Hundred?"

"Thousand."

Abaruja dropped her head in defeat.

"I really need to quit."

"Smoking," Risha asked.

"No you dumbass, drinking."

"I was just messing with you."

"Whatever."


End file.
